twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patrick Swayze
Patrick Wayne Swayze (ur. 18 sierpnia 1952 w Houston, zm. 14 września 2009 w Los Angeles) - amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny, tancerz, piosenkarz i choreograf. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się jako najstarszy syn i jedno z pięciorga dzieci inżyniera chemicznego roślin Jessiego Wayne'a Swayzego (1925-1982) i tancerki-choreograf Yvonne Helen Karnes Swayze (1927-2013). Miał dwóch młodszych braci - Donalda Carla (ur. 10 sierpnia 1958) i Seana Kyle'a (ur. 13 października 1962) oraz dwie siostry - Bambi i Vicky Lynn (1949-1994). Uczęszczał do szkoły Black Middle School w Oak Forest w stanie Illinois. Edukację kontynuował w Houston w stanie Teksas, gdzie uczęszczał do katolickiej szkoły im. Świętej Róży z Limy, liceum Waltrip High School oraz San Jacinto College. Wystąpił jako łyżwiarz w Galleria Ice Skating Pavilion w Houston. Ojciec widział w nim zawodowego sportowca. Jednak dobrze zapowiadającej się karierze futbolowej przeszkodziła kontuzja kolana, groziła mu amputacja. Po serii skomplikowanych operacji znów musiał nauczyć się chodzić. Taniec okazał się ozdrowieńczą terapią. Uczył się go w Houston Jazz Ballet Company, Harkness Ballet Theater School, Joffrey Ballet School w Nowym Jorku oraz Eliot Feld Ballet Company. W wieku osiemnastu lat zadebiutował na scenie jako książę zakochany w Królewnie Śnieżce w spektaklu Disneyland na paradzie (Disneyland on Parade). Wkrótce został profesjonalnym tancerzem, podróżował po kraju ze znanym zespołem baletowym Buffalo Ballet Company. Kariera W 1975 trafił na scenę broadwayowską w przedstawieniu Dobry czas Charleya (Goodtime Charley), a potem odniósł sukces w musicalach West Side Story. 12 czerwca 1975 poślubił tancerkę i uczennicę swojej matki, Lisę Niemi. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się na kinowym ekranie w komedii Skatetown, U.S.A. (1979) ze Scottem Baio i Katherine Kelly Lang, gdzie dostrzegł go Francis Ford Coppola i zaangażował do roli Darrela 'Darry'ego' Curtisa w dramacie kryminalnym Outsiderzy (The Outsiders, 1983), który wypromował takie sławy, jak Matt Dilon,Sofia Coppola, Rob Lowe,Tom Cruise, Diane Lane i Tom Waits. Na szklanym ekranie pojawił się w sitcomie CBS M*A*S*H* (1981) jako szeregowy Gary Sturgis oraz serialu ABC Renegaci (Renegades, 1983) z Tracy Scoggins. Następnie zagrał sfrustrowanego i zadziornego buntownika, którego ojciec zaginął na wojnie wietnamskiej w sensacyjnym filmie wojennym Teda Kotcheffa Niespotykane męstwo (Uncommon Valor, 1983) u boku Gene'a Hackmana. Pierwszą główną rolą była postać Jeda w kontrowersyjnym dramacie wojennym Czerwony Świt (Red Dawn, 1984) z Charliem Sheenem i Jennifer Grey. Międzynarodową sławę zyskał rolą arystokraty Orry'ego Maina w miniserialu ABC – ekranizacji powieści Johna Jakesa Północ-Południe (North and South, 1985) i sequelu Północ-Południe (North and South, Book II, 1986). Niedługo potem wystąpił w melodramacie sportowym Youngblood (1986) u boku Roba Lowe jako zawodnik hokejowy. Dużym sukcesem cieszyła się nimonacja do nagrody Złotego Globu kreacja instruktora tańca w muscialu Dirty Dancing w 1987, gdzie zaprezentował swój talent taneczny, a także możliwości wokalne i autorskie w balladzie "She's Like the Wind", zdobywając nagrodę BMI Film & TV. Natomiast za postać policjanta z pochodzenia człowieka gór prowadzącego prywatne śledztwo w Chicago w sprawie morderstwa młodszego brata w filmie sensacyjnym Prawo krwi (Next of Kin, 1989) oraz za rolę tytułową w filmie sensacyjnym Wykidajło (Road House, 1989) był nominowany do Złotej Maliny jako najgorszy aktor. Rola ukochanego w zaświatach w melodramacie komediowym Uwierz w ducha (Ghost, 1990) przyniosła mu nominację do nagrody Saturna i Złotego Globu. Zaskoczył krytyków i widzów swoimi kolejnymi kreacjami, odbiegającymi daleko od jego dotychczasowego ekranowego wizerunku, jako nominowany do nagrody MTV czarny charakter przywódca bandy gangsterów-surferów w filmie akcji Na fali (Point Break, 1991) oraz w nominowanej do nagrody Złotego Globu roli jednej z trzech drag queen w komedii Ślicznotki (To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar, 1985). 18 sierpnia 1997 otrzymał gwiazdę w Alei Gwiazd w Hollywood przy 7018 Hollywood Blvd. W styczniu 2008 stwierdzono u niego nowotwór trzustki, uznawany za bardzo trudny do wyleczenia. Na początku maja przeszedł operację, w trakcie której usunięto mu część zaatakowanego przez raka, żołądka. Zmarł w nocy z 14 na 15 września 2009 w Los Angeles w wieku 57 lat. Zgodnie z jego życzeniem, jego ciało zostało skremowane, a prochy zostały rozsypane na jego ranczu w Nowym Meksyku. Filmografia Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja druga thumb|center|500 px Edycja piąta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Jakub Molęda *Dariusz Kordek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji